


Just Choose Me (YoonMin)

by Drawing_Kart



Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned ASTRO (Band), Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin Is Bad at Feelings, Park Jimin Needs a Hug, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, The Selection, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, bts - Freeform, jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawing_Kart/pseuds/Drawing_Kart
Summary: Decades after the fall and reunification of Korea, a monarchy is formed and castes are placed on everyone. The royal family being Ones followed by Twos (celebrities, athletes, military, ect.) Threes (Business, teachers, doctors, ect.) Fours (jewelers, real-estate agents, factory workers, ect.) Fives (Singers, musicians, singers, photographers, ect.) Sixes (Maids, tellers, drivers, ect.) Sevens (Manual laborers) Eights (Essentially homeless). As tradition states, when the heir of the crown comes of age, a selection is to be played out. The selection being a tradition in which 35 eligible suitors, all of different castes, are sent to the castle in a competition to be wed to the heir.Park Jimin, a Five, enrolls despite his will in order to provide a chance for his family. Upon entering, Jimin realizes that the heir to the throne, Prince Yoongi, might not be as cold as he seems. Does this mean he will become a full member of the selection despite his past relationship back home? Only time will tell.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the series by Kiera Cass, The Selection. While I'm basing some of the story and some major plot point it will not be entirely mirrored since I'm changing some of the things up.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, please leave comments since this is my first fic (or not lol).

It's not that I hated the selection, it's just that it really didn't see the reason for it. When we got the letter it made me dread it even more, my father wasn't particularly against it but my mother was the definition of ecstatic.

“Min just imagine!” my mother was practically jumping off her seat while we were seated on the couch, my brother just eating, “as it says” she stood up taking the pamphlet, “To the fellow families that receive this message: As is known, the crown Prince of Korea, Min Yoongi, has come of age. Meaning that you are eligible for the upcoming selection. A competition in order for the Prince to find a partner, for the participants, a _generous compensation_ will be given to the families of the 35 participants, all of different castes, for their taking part in The Selection. If you with to participate, applications will be accepted until 2 more weeks, following with the announcements of the selected on Fridays _Report_ of the same week,” she sat back down looking at me as she chewed her food, “Min, if you sign up not only do you have a chance to be Prince, but it would help us. We’re 4 people, and only 3 can work. If you sign up we could have more than enough”

I stood up taking my empty plate to the sink sighing, it's not like I didn't know about the compensation. In fact, I was well aware of it. It was just that the Prince wasn't exactly boyfriend, let alone husband material. He always looked cold, not to mention completely boring, even if he _was_ handsome, that didn't stop him from being boring. In every single _Report_ , the broadcast that was shown throughout the nation every Friday, the Prince always looked too pristine, too perfect. That wasn't an aspect that I would ever want as a partner, royalty or not. I turned to my mother, “I know, but you know exactly the way I feel about this, I'm not doing it and that's my final decision”. My mother stood up in protest, but I was already leaving, heading up the stairs of our small home to my room.

I closed the door sighing, I knew my mother would be disappointed in me. Hell, we’re Fives. It wasn't exactly the worst caste to be, but not exactly the best either, still, money wasn't exactly a low priority. I new what that money could do, but that didn't mean that I would throw myself at a person that I had not interest in no matter what the money could do for us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around three that I woke up, the moon being covered by clouds. It was September after all, it would start to rain soon. I snuck out through the window making sure I didn't make any noise in the backyard as I made my way to the art studio my dad had set up when I was around 5. I quietly opened the door hearing someone inside, a smile crept onto my face as I sat down across the figure in the dark. A light from a small candle lit the room and a smell of old paints took over the room making me almost laugh. The figure came onto view, with a smile that I could only describe as bunny like leaned towards me making my smile bigger. He gave a small chuckle placing the candle on the ground,

“Hey Min, mind if I break curfew with you?”


	2. Over Before it Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking of changing the perspective, but I don't know.

_"Do it.......for me"_

.

.

.

Jimin smiled again resting his head against the leg of an old easel humming a reply. "Guess what happened today", he closed his eyes the smell of old paint and the sound of the wind outside serving him some little comfort. The figure sighed ,"I assume you're talking about the letter", Jimin nodded sitting up looking at the person across from him.

To think that he would ever think about leaving Jungkook for a dumb competition.

"Yeah, my mother found it before I could hide it, you should have seen her. All over me, telling me to go for it and bring in money can you believe her? At this point she already sees me as the next King" He still remembers the look in her eyes. True he didn't _hate_ the Prince, he just didn't understand him. And despite the letter even if he _did_ apply, so would every other boy and girl in the age range. It confused him, even though same sex couples weren't hated or anything, the past selections had strictly had suitors of the opposite sex from the heir. Seems things were changing, still, that didn't change the fact that my mother would't try to convince him to apply.

Jungkooks eyes wavered, he looked at him a frown on his face "you should do it, for your family" his words felt like vile on Jimins throat, had he read Jungkook wrong this entire time? 

Jimin scoffed in disbelief "you can't be serious, we are fine just as we are", he looked at Jungkook seeing his serious expression. "Kook, you cant be serious, I don't need to go on a competition for a guy I don't even like", he pressed a finger against the youngers chest emphasizing his point "if you hadn't noticed I like _you_ " In all Honesty, both of them were aware of how they felt for eachother it was just a matter of what it meant for the bot of them, after all,

Jungkook was a Six, and Jimin was a Five 

And in this society, even if you wanted to marry someone of a different caste, you would move to the caste of lower value in the relationship. It was just how things were, not to mention the paperwork that had to be made for it to even be considered, along with all the money that they would need for the paperwork in the first place. And based on the time for those papers to be recognize by the government, Jimin wondered if that was the reason why most married early.

Jungkook gave a sad smile, "And you know that I like you too. But the thing is Min, if you manage to enter The Selection, your family can have more. I don't want to take that opportunity away from you just because we like eachother." He scratched his neck, it was obvious that he was nervous of Jimins reaction, he looked at Jimin his eyes set, "Honestly Min I think this should end, I don't want to bring you down like this, you know what it means for you to marry a caste down. I don't want to do that to-" "Jungkook don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," Jimin had stood up at this point yelling at Jungkook in a hushed tone. If anyone found them breaking curfew they'd have hell to pay. Jungkook only sighed,"look you already know that the chance of your application getting picked is basically impossible, still I don't want to hold you back okay? Do it.......for me"

Jimin saw the resolve in his eyes,"You know I can't do that, it would be essentially like cheating on you. Even if we're not in a relationship it's close to being that," he took Jungkooks hand, looking down on it. Junkook sighed again taking his hand back from Jimin,"If that's the reason then don't worry about being in a relationship, I'm sorry Min, but this is goodbye"

Things went down quickly after that

Jimin saw Jungkook leaving, the dark hiding him as he ran home. It was safe to say Jimin didn't take all that well, tears formed on his eyes a silent sob coming out in fear of anyone finding them this late after curfew. A few minutes after he left the studio, still having tears going down his face, he only climbed back into bed after he entered the house. Jimin wondered if maybe he should just apply at this point, he had lost so much in just 5 minutes.

.

.

.

.

He never slept soundly after that


	3. The Application

_"......I'll do it"_

.

.

.

It was safe to say that Jimin wasn't in the mood to go to sleep, even if he wanted to. The aching in his heart didn't leave, even after he cried his tear ducts out. Jimin sighed as he saw that the sun had come out, meaning he would have to get up and face the day. He got up, heading to the bathroom seeing that there was an extreme redness in his eyes and tear tracts on his face. he sighed cleaning himself up as he took a fast shower and changing as he heard his mom cooking in the background. He walked out of his room as he heard his mom starting to take some plates out, "Morning Min, I need to talk to you," his mom looked at him as she took the kettle off the stove, filling some mugs up with warm water, taking some instant coffee out for him to make himself some coffee. Jimin took a mug as he shot his mother a look, _'talk'_. He sighed as he started making his coffee "what about?"

His mother turned off the stove, seeing the food was done. She sat at the breakfast bar across Jimin as she made her coffee, "I thought we could come to a compromise about the application". Jimin drank his coffee waiting for his mom to explain, "If you apply, seeing that you are of age, I'll let you keep half of the money you get from jobs." Jimin's eyes widened, _half?_ , he felt both exited and guilty. His family was already low income as it is, seeing that there were never left overs, making choices between heat or electricity when winter came. He looked at his mom for an explanation, her mom only smiled sadly, "I know that you're worried, but your brother is going to start working so we'll be fine. But this is still about the application, you only get half if you apply."

Jimin had already known that he would apply seeing that Jungkook had finally snapped, he needed a change of pace. He thought, if he was going to apply even if he wasn't chosen he would still be able to buy himself things. Not that he really needed a lot to make him happy, but bringing in some sweets, or even some new clothes would be nice. He looked at his mom, "......I'll do it". His mom nodded as she relaxed, "I won't get my hopes up, but now I'm exited," she had a smile on now, "now call your brother and father, the food's getting cold"

.

.

.

The next few days were a mess to say the least.

His mom went through the application with him, making sure to write every good quality about Jimin with him as possible. Filling in the blanks that asked for the amount of languages he could speak, the amount of instruments he could play were written with pride seeing that Jimin _was_ a Five and being a performer was expected of him. He also wrote of his talent of dancing, listing the various types since most Fives specialized in one genre. He was finished and headed to City Hall to turn in the application with his mom, but then he saw it:

The huge line going around the street, snaking around the building.

It was huge and Jimins' mother only sighed as they stood there waiting. As Jimin stood there his mom had started to talk to the other parents that were in line. His mom turned to him,"I heard they're taking pictures". Jimin only shook his head not caring as the line kept on moving, he thought about Jungkook again. He guessed that it was time to start to get over him seeing that they never really _had_ anything to begin with. He sighed as he daydreamed, maybe he'd get chosen. Maybe Jungkook would get drafted, seeing that those who were eligible were drafted. He remembered a conversation he had with Jungkook about it, Jungkook always trying to come up with an excuse due to his hesitation to date Jimin because of his inexperience and nervousness of breaking the strong bond he had created with the older. Jimin then thought about The Selection, if he was chosen would he actually want to compete with 34 other people for the Prince? Would he want to be in the palace, always in a suit? Sure the Prince was _handsome_ , but there wasn't anything he could relate to with him due to the fact that he only ever saw the royal family in _The Report_. His mom took him out of his daydream telling him that she thought about whether or not to send him home to freshen up, only to see that Jimin was next. Jimin only gave a partial smile to the camera as he sat down for his picture before he was ready to go home.

.

.

.

But he wasn't ready for what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> I haven't been writting mostly due to the fact that I don't think I'm that good :/ but I'm back!  
> Please comment if you see anything I could improve on, I'm trying to get better mostly so other people like this story idea as much as I do. Thanks for reading and hopefully I update more often, I purple you!


	4. Park Jimin of Busan

_".......Park Jimin of Busan"_

. 

. 

. 

Jimin rested his head on one of his arms, starring outside his bedroom window. The leaves were starting to change from their vibrant greens to oranges and soft reds, the life leaving the leaves as they fell to the ground. It brought comfort to Jimin, seeing that the trees were feeling much like him. It would start getting cold soon, more work but less warmth, and seeing the funds for this year, looks like they wouldn't get any presents for the end of the year in order to pay for heat. His mother's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Jimin! Come down from your room The Report is about to go live!" His mother called for him as she finished cleaning the kitchen, heading to the living room and joining Jimins father and brother. Jimin sighed as he did as he was told, going down the stairs and joining his family that was piled close to the tv. The tv showed the King, suit and face completely proper as he talked about the situation at the border against the rebel factions that were trying to start up riots. The rebels had managed to burn part of the border only feeding into the need for a Selection. Seemed like that was the only way to keep everyone entertained as the King looked for a solution. The king finished his speech as a man stepped up to the podium.

"Oh he's handsome isn't he Jimin?" Jimin rolled his eyes at his mothers comment, she wasn't wrong. The man was handsome, he seemed tall along with broad shoulders. He snapped out of his daze as he heard the man talk. "Hello citizens of Korea! As some of you may know, our prince here will be having a Selection quite soon. In fact, we'll be showing everyone who the 35 young singles will be tonight. And seeing as they need someone to conduct the entertainment I, Kim Seokjin, will be the MC of the Selection. There will be small snippets of The Selection being shown in The Report each week so make sure you stay tuned," the man took a few breaths as he sat down at a stool by the thrones that had The Royal Family on the side. Seokjin called the Prince over, placing his cue cards on his lap as the Prince simply strolled over and setting himself down. His hair was slightly fluffier today and his suit was as prim as always. Much to Jimins dismay it looked like the Prince really was a dull as he thought. The Prince sat across Seokjin as he looked at his cue cards, "So, The Selection, how are you feeling about it? I assume your father has given you some sort of tips?" The Prince gave a nod "I've asked but he says I should test out the waters on my own," he looked at his father from the corner of his eyes before paying his attention back at Seokjin. The man nodded "Well lets not keep out audience at home waiting, lets go ahead and show them the candidates," Seokjin clapped as the screen cut to two seperate sections showing the Prince and another for the pictures of the Selected. Seokjin cleared his throat as he started reading names.

"From the Gyeonggi Province, Lee Dongmin, also known as Cha Eunwoo, caste, 2" A picture flashed onto the screen, Jimin looked at the screen as he looked at the picture. It showed a man that could be a few years younger than him, 'he's pretty handsome' Jimin thought as they moved on. They gave some information on him, apparently he was a 2 meeaning that he was an actor, his face seemed a bit familiar seeing that he had appeared on some dramas that were shown on tv.

"Kim Wonpil of Bupyeong District, caste 5" another picture showed a young man, seeming a bit uptight. The screen flashed to the Prince showing his reactions as Jimin saw that Wonpil was a musician, there was a picture of a keyboard in his papers that were shown in the picture.

_".......Park Jimin of Busan, caste, 5"_

Jimin saw his name along with his picture, the same smile he had given to the camera only a few days ago. there was a silence in the room before his brother nudged his shoulder. His mother then jumped off her seat as she ran towards Jimin along with his father as they all celebrated by shouting and hugging. Jimin only stood there shocked as the voices of his family filled his ears. If there were any other candidates that were shown Jimin didn't see or hear.

.

.

.

This was definitely a change of pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while lol, sorry I didn't post this earlier but school's been crazy lately. The next chapter should be up in a few days depending on how much work I have to get done. Please leave comments so I can see how you guys would like the story to progress seeing that I don't have everything written out yet. Anyways thanks for reading I purple you!!!!


	5. The Palace

_“Now what hmm?"_

.

.

.

.

After The Report Jimin wasn't left alone, a few days later there was a swarm of people in his house. Some locals congratulating him while officials from the capital checked him over, making sure his application was liable. Jimin was somewhat irritated when they asked him if he was completely truthful in his application when they read over the fact that Jimin was highly skilled in languages along with dance, although his art and music were not as high as he would like, and he felt the pit of irritation since he knew that he was being judged on his capabilities of being able to entertain even though that didn't define the person he was.

As the day went by more people came by from the capital, a tall man came towards him with boxy smile as they extended their hand out for a shake. Jimin shook his hand as the man introduced himself,"nice to meet you Jimin, I'm Taehyung I will be your personal assistant, I should be helping you with most of your everyday activity along with reminding you of important dates and such, think of me as a high class maid if anything" Taehyung gave a boxy smile which made Jimin relax a bit. 

After they had left Jimin was told that they would be leaving tomorrow after a ceremony at City Hall for goodbyes. As he was starting to pack he heard the door open from his room making him go downstairs in curiosity as to who was at the door. He heard his mother's voice as she seemed to be having a conversation at the door. There was a soft "come in" as someone came inside. Jimin made it to the bottom of the stairs and seeing the last person he wanted to see, to say the least.

"Hey Min, your mom asked me if I wanted to help you pack so I'm here" there was hesitation and a sense of bashfulness in Jungkook's voice as he stood at the door, his shoulders high showing his discomfort. Jimin wondered why he was here, even though they hadn't established anything between the two it was clear they held special feelings and after what Jungkook said a week ago Jimin assumed he had moved one by now. Jungkook played with the ends of his long sleeve shirt, from what Jimin could see, Jungkook had just gotten back from work. Heavy duty jeans, a thin long sleeve, probably construction again.

Jimin snapped out of his thoughts rolling his eyes as he pointed to his room, not waiting for Jungkook as he climbed the stairs again. 

Jimin didn't know what to do now, he hasn't spoken to Jungkook since that night at the treehouse and if the indifference towards him were anything to go by, Jungkook isn't changing his mind about this. That was completely fine with Jimin, it didn't matter anymore, let Jungkook do whatever the fuck he wanted. He wasn't tied down to Jungkook, so he would just leave for the Palace, no regrets.

Absolutely none.

And Jungkook was staring at him again with sad eyes, fuck. Jimin just sighed at he opened the door to his room packing clothes while Jungkook just stood there, awkwardly looking around and trying to ask Jimin questions with his eyes. Jimin tried to keep packing but Jungkook's eyes, he looked up at him, "What do you want?" 

Fuck.

Jungkook looked just so sad and guilty.

Jungkook sighed, "are you really leaving? I thought you wanted to stay, to stay with me" Jimin scoffed as he kept on packing, tossing a shirt even though he knew he wouldn't need them since they would dress him there, he kept at it anyways "what do you want me to do? You ended things, you said we shouldn't start anything. You asked for this and at this point I owe you nothing so don't come here telling me to stay when it's clear that you hesitated about us from the very beginning" he was on his feet now, a firm finger pressed against Jungkook's chest. 

Jungkook only frowned, pain in his eyes, he looked down as he sighed "I know that, doesn't mean I don't want you." He tried to hold Jimin's hand but Jimin took it away as he zipped his bag up "it's over now Jungkook, let it go, let me go" he looked up at him "it's for the best, this doesn't mean I hate you, I just, I need time" Jungkook only frowned "so you expect me to just wait? Leave you to be taken by a stuffy dude in an over ironed suit?" Jimin scoffed "look okay, you don't need to wait for me, if anything I don't expect you to. I'm telling you to get over it, do something else with your life. Live a life, this doesn't mean I don't want to be with you, but at this point we've messed up" he put a hand on his shoulder "we need to grow up before we do anything and ruin what we could have, and in order to do that I need to leave. And if you say you can't wait then we weren't meant to be." Jungkook scoffed “fine then, leave I dont care” Jungkook walked out of his room and towards the front door. Jungkook only walked not saying anything, he looked at Jimin one last time, until he just left, not turning back.

.

.

.

.

Today was the day,

He dressed himself in the clothes every selected was required to wear today, black pants and a dark blue shirt. Thankfully it was one that was a button up, Jimin thought it made him look better.

Not that it mattered or anything.

He had a small suitcase, mostly just things he wanted to take with him from home, a few pictures, they said they would give him anything he asked for so he didn't see the reason to bring all his belongings. Although he did bring his favorite pair of leggings from when he trained in ballet. Other than that just an extra change of clothes for when he would eventually leave.

Jimin hadn't really taken it all in. He was excited, sure,he wondered if he was completely ready. He would be in the Palace,that in of itself made Jimin's head spin, not to mention the fact that he was going because he was supposed to compete for a dude he didn't even know. While he didn't want to back out, the thought of leaving his family for who knows how long terrified him. He knew he would be alright but not having his mother or father, not to mention his brother discouraged him. 

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

“Honey we have to leave for city hall right now if we want to make it.” His mother was at the door, a sad smile was on her face. She must have seen Jimin's hesitation because she walked up to him and took his face into her hands, “you know Honey i'm so proud of you, just know that you can be yourself there. Make the prince fall in love with who you are, and if it doesn't work out you know we can always find something better” her smile reached up to her eyes, her wrinkles making an appearance due to how much she smiled. She took his hand, “now I want you to give me a smile, anything happens don't hesitate to write to me. After all I am your mom how do you think I managed to snatch your father up hmm”. This made Jimin chuckled as he finally felt better, this was the reason he didn't want to leave home, who would help him when things went wrong? He needed his mom, his dad, they always had advice and his brother. 

He kept those thoughts away, he should be happy, by even going for just for a few days his family would have enough money to last them. Jimin sighed as he felt a bit better, he took his bag leaving his room and going to City Hall along with his family.

.

.

.

Lets just say that when they got there things were a bit hectic.

Actually, really hectic.

There were people packed in front of City Hall in front of a stage that was set up along with the Mayor of the city. Jimin walked forward as the Mayor said a few words. He didn't pay attention only looking in the crowd, as much as he wanted, he couldn't get over Jungkook that easily. Call him stupid but he at least wanted to say a last goodbye in order to at least try and fix what happened yesterday. He sighed as he heard the Mayor finish his speech and letting Jimin have a final word with his family.

Jimin held his Mother close as she hugged him, Jimin would miss her so much, he would make sure Taehyung would send her his letters. And as he hugged his brother and father he hoped he would be able to keep in touch, after all, his father was always the one that he could count along with his brother. As he looked up from the hug he caught sight of Jungkook.

He froze.

He seemed to be with a girl in the crowd, he had a hand around her waist as he laughed along with the girls. Jimin scowled ‘I guess he didn't have any trouble moving on huh?’ Jimin shook his head as he said his last goodbyes, getting in the car to take him to the airport in order to head for Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Jimin hadn't caught up with who else had gotten chosen so when he made it to the airport, it was safe to say that he has surprised. Based on what he was told he was one of the only other fives in the selection. It being him and another two guys, although he hadn’t remembered anyone's names. Turns out he would be meeting everyone at the Palace. 

It was also the first time Jimin had ridden a plane before.

It was quite comfortable actually. The clouds were comforting to say the least, something had to stay constant in his life. The plane was fairly fast as well so he wasn't in the air long enough to feel scared.

When they landed apparently he was last to arrive due to people lining up to take pictures with him, seeing that he was a five he kind of understood.

There was a camera crew as he entered the Palace, he was supposed to get a makeover, although he didn't want it. A woman led him to a large room filled with more of the selected as they were going through their makeovers with their stylists. Although there was one thing that surprised Jimin.

All of the selected were guys.

Not that he hated it or anything, he was just surprised. He was sat down at a chair in front of a mirror as a woman moved his hair around deciding what to do with it, “I think your hair will look better if we trim it a bit, I'll style it after but it shouldn't look too different from right now”. 

Jimin nodded as he let her do her job, he looked to his right after she went to get some scissors. There was another guy next to him in a chair. “Hey, you're Eunwoo right?” Eunwoo looked up before giving a small smile as his stylist came back with a change of clothes telling him to change.'So much for small talk’ Jimin sighed as his hair was trimmed, the camera crew went around the room asking questions as they got interviews. He wasn't asked any questions until after he took his measurements and changed into one of the suits they had given him.

“How do you feel being one of the only fives in The Selection?”

“I don't think that should be an issue, after all, were here as a potential partner not a trophy right?” Jimin frowned, he was prepared for this, it's not like these kind of questions didn't come often. Always underestimating him, putting him down. 

“How do you feel about your makeover? Any large changes?” 

“Only the change of clothes and my hair being up, other than that everything is still me”

The crew thanked him as they left, Jimin sighed as another maid caught his attention, “sorry to bother you Sir, but I am to show you to a room and you'll be given a tour of the Palace after dinner” the maid led him to his room after he nodded and thanked her for her help. 

When the door was opened to his room he gasped, the room was large to say the least, a grand piano in the left side of the room and a large bed in the middle following a large wardrobe and a desk. At the right there was a large bookshelf and a balcony with a hanging cage of birds. Across the bed there was a large sliding door to an even larger bathroom, it had a tub in the middle of the room also having a large shower, there was a mirror going across the wall as if the floor length mirror facing his bed wasn't enough. There was a large sink and the room was illuminated with a golden light giving the marble floors a shine to them.

It was safe to say Jimin was amazed.

The woman left after there was a knock at the door showing 3 other men. Jimin was confused till he saw a familiar face.

Taehyung.

He gave his boxy smile before he introduce the others “As you know we will be your maids or assistants as some people call us that, we've already met but these two are Sanha and Mark” the two smiled as they gave a small bow. Jimin did the same as Taehyung looked at his watch “so the tour will start after dinner, which will be in an hour or so, so I would just get settled here your bags should be next to your bed” 

Jimin turned around seeing his suitcase there, he felt a bit more grounded, finally seeing something familiar today after so long. He smiled and turned to the three, “thank you, is it alright if I ask you to leave I want to be alone for a while?” Taehyung nodded as he ushered the other two out before giving a reassuring glance at Jimin before closing the door. Jimin immediately sat on the edge of the bed finally taking it all in, he took his suitcase opening it to take out a picture of him and his family, placing it on the bedside table whle he hugged one of the pillows.

.

.

.

_“Now what hmm?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I'm back after like 5 years, schools been more busy than I expected so I wanted to make up to you guys and wrote an extra long chapter. I'll try to write more but I wanted to ask if y'all would rather have small weekly chapters or biweekly long chapters? I'm trying to write more and I just want your opinion. Also, please write comments on what you want to happen and suggestions and such, as I said in the last chapter I'm just writing it as I go so there isn't anything that will for sure happen. Anyways thanks for reading I purple you!!!!


	6. Suffocating

_"You heard the boy, he can't breathe, let him out."_

.

.

.

.

After Jimin had taken most of his things out, taking his pictures and placing them all over in order to make his room more comfortable. Taehyung, Mark, and Sanha had come in, ready to prepare him for the tour. They hadn't done much, just patting down the suit they had made him wear, along with pointing out the different suits he would wear throughout the week. After, they finished explaining there was a soft knock at the door before a maid peeped inside telling them that the tour would start in ten minutes.

They had led Jimin to a room looking more like an upscale living room if anything. There was a large tv mounted on the wall along with couches and tables so they could sit. Not much entertainment although Jimin was sure that they would find a way to stay busy. Jimin seemed to be the only one there.

There was the sound of the door opening making Jimin look up from his hands, little by little, more people came in until it was all 35 of them standing awkwardly. Jimin looked to his left seeing the familiar face from before, they looked at him as well, giving a kind smile before the door opened again. A tall man with defined dimples came in, “I hope your day has gone smoothly today gentlemen, I am an official advisor but if anything I will most likely act more like a teacher. My name is Kim Namjoon.” Namjoon gave a polite smile before turning around, “Now that we've gotten through the introductions how about I show you around The Palace now” he walked as the 35 followed. They went through the hallways, seeing many different rooms that they would later be used for. 

Jimin was amazed at just how many rooms they used, there were the typical rooms for dining and such, along with the staged room that he would often see in The Report, other than that it was mostly over decorated, overly stiff for Jimin's taste. As they finished Namjoon led them into a dining room with large tables next to each other, forming a large U shape. They were each sat as Namjoon went through his clipboard for what Jimin assumed to be a seating chart of sorts. It was a while before the food came out, Namjoon had insisted on working on their table manners above anything else.

“As we all know, the royal family is the most looked at family in the country, therefore, you must all be well versed in the way that the media portrays not only the royal family but you as well," Namjoon checked his watch before looking back up, "We'll have around half an hour so please cooperate so we can stay on schedule." 

.

.

.

.

Afterward, all of the selected had been told to go back to their rooms to sleep, apparently, they would have a few more lessons in the morning then have lunch with the royal family.

Jimin fell on his bed after he had changed into the pajamas that were given to him by Mark, he had insisted that he wouldn't need any assistance with his clothes anytime soon. To Jimin it all seemed unnecessary for them to do everything, it took some convincing, but Jimin was able to persuade them to let him do the trivial things that he didn't need help on.

When Jimin thought about it, the entire castle wasn't at all that inviting or homey, too much detail that just didn't need to be there. It was only a day in and Jimin was already to start missing his home, he needed some fresh air. As he walked onto the balcony, the evening air cool against his wet hair, as the sun was setting Jimin thought about what the Prince would be like. From what Jimin could tell, the Prince didn't really have anything that was particularly interesting to him, overly stiff if anything. There was no real reason why Jimin thought that anyone would be able to envision a relationship with him, let alone an entire marriage. Jimin thought back to his family when he went back home how would they feel?

With the topic of family, Jimin started to feel that much more homesick, the more he thought about them the more he worried. How were they holding up? Jimin needed to get out, the room was too suffocating, too foreign, too different. Before he knew it Jimin was running out his room and into the halls, he remembered the entrance to the gardens from their tour, he needed out, some sense of freedom. Everything was changing too fast, he needed to be outside. 

As Jimin found the door he ran harder before being stopped by a guard,

"Sir you can't be here, please go back to your room," the guard stepped in front of Jimin, blocking the door.

"Please," Jimin pleaded, "I need to go outside,"

The guard didn't let up as Jimin tried again for the door, the guards blocked his path before holding Jimin as he started falling over,

"Please, I need t go outside, I can't breathe," Jimin choked still being held back by the guards before they looked behind him,

One of the guards eyes widened, "Y-Your Majesty,"

.

.

.

.

_"You heard the boy, he can't breathe, let him out."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi! I am so so sorry for not posting, a whole bunch has come up an I've had to turn in applications for class. However, I am back! Chapters will start to be more frequent after the next 2 weeks since I'm finally out for break. I really am sorry for not uploading I promise the next chapters will be longer and better quality I just wanted to let you all know that I am alive. :)
> 
> Anyways,I was wondering if y'all would like to have a place to talk to me? A few of my writer friends have platforms to be able to talk with their readers and I can't say that I'm not jealous lol. Just let me know!
> 
> Okay then, I just hope you guys enjoy the chapter and that you all soooo much for reading, please let me know if you see something I could improve on and please leave comments, it always warms my heart when you send me your words, bye bye I purple you!


	7. First Meeting

_"Well, Jimin is the Breakfast pastry that good?"_

.

.

.

.

Jimin didn't hear or see what happened, he just knew that the arms that held him back weren't there anymore. The doors to the gardens wide open as he ran out to them, hot summer breeze finding its way into his lungs.

The guards looked back from where Jimin ran to the Prince with a look of confusion, "Your Majesty is it safe for this man to be? Not even mentioning the fact that you are not to see any member of the selected before tomorrow?"

"While that is true this member of the selected was clearly not comfortable inside, I hope none of you speak a word about this to my father, " Yoongi gave a nod as the guards left him to stand back at the door.

Jimin looked up from the fields to see Yoongi walking onto the gardens, seating himself next to him in a relaxed position. Yoongi gave him a nod of acknowledgment as he spoke,

"I hope you have caught your breath if it is not too much to ask, why did you feel the need to come out to the gardens?"

"With all due respect Your Majesty, it's not every day that I'm shipped off to participate in a glorified matchmaking show. Sorry if I'm not ecstatic to answer your question right away," Jimin waved his arms in fake excitement,

"Pfft-" Yoongi started laughing while Jimin looked at him astounded, he had basically insulted the entire concept of the selection and the Prince laughed?

"If you see it that way I can't necessarily tell you to think otherwise, however, I do believe that it is quite odd for you to say something like that when I'm here. But hey, I like your attitude about this, very refreshing I think,"

"I will take that as a compliment I suppose?"

"Well as much as I enjoyed this introduction to uh," Yoongi looked at Jimin with a questioning look for his name,

"Jimin, Park Jimin"

"Well Park Jimin, this was a good first meeting of sorts, however, I am to not meet the selected until the first official day of the selection which is tomorrow" Yoongi put his hands into his pockets, a coy smile on his face, "so I hope you won't say any of what happened tonight to the other selected in order to avoid complication. Well I'll tell the guards that you can stay outside until you are ready to go back to your room"

Jimin nodded, bowing his head a bit, "Thank you".

As Yoongi went inside Jiminsat there for a while taking n the fact that not only had he met The Prince but had actively insulted The election, along with the fact that he had broken the rules by meeting him before the set time. While a bit daunting, Jimin had been able to calm down. Walking back inside, Jimin headed up to his room both tired and a bit scared for what would come the next day.

.

.

.

.

"Well Gentlemen, today is the day," Namjoon had his hands together, holding a small journal as he led the 30 men towards the newly reorganized dining room for the Royal Family and The Selected, "You will all be having Breakfast with the Royal Family, and while you may be eating, The Prince will be taking each of you for a one-on-one conversation. While this will not be recorded, it will be filmed at the start of the Selection. This will introduce all of you including your thoughts on your first day and makeover," Namjoon stopped in front of the dining room giving an assuring smile, "Well, you should head inside and have breakfast, I will be helping you out if you have any questions."

Jimin along with the other 29 men walked into the room, while empty they had been told that the Royal Family would come in a little later. They all sat down as the cooks started coming in and setting down the platters of food, both sweet and savory smells overtaking the room.

"Well," Jumin started, "I guess we start eating until they get here?"

There were nods all around as they started eating, the sound of silverware and platters being passed around, the small conversation taking over the room. A few minutes later there was the sound of the doors opening, Both the King and Queen coming in. Everyone looked up and started to stand up when they saw The Prince coming in, "Please Gentlemen stay seated and enjoy your Breakfast,"

Everyone sat back down, starting to eat again and talking amongst themselves. Jimin ate a piece of a pastry he had on his plate, the sweetness of the pastry making him smile before he knew it he had finished it all in one go, stuffing his face like there was no tomorrow. Before he knew it he heard his name,

.

.

.

.

_"Well, Jimin is the Breakfast pastry that good?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I am officially back in business guys, I have come back with a new chapter after not being here for a while. I hope that this was a good chapter for you guys and I hope that you continue to read this in the future. I am still wondering whether you guys want me to set up a social media account not for me but for you guys to send in thoughts and ideas for existing or new chapters seeing that while this is not an exact replica of the book series, it would feel nice if this story had its own little quirk. Anyways please comment, I am always soo happy when I see your comments. Till the next update, I purple you <33!


End file.
